Farmer
|allegiance = Neutral | missable = | organization = | racial_enemy = | area = Beregost, Nashkel, Carnival | place = | coordinates = | area_code = | relatives = | friends = | enemies = | other relationships = | quests = | level = | hit_points = | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | total_scores = | luck = | no_of_attacks = | thac0 = | damage = | damage type = | morale = | breaking_point = | recovery_time = | natural_ac = | slashing = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | fire = | magical_fire = | cold = | magical_cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | slashing = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | immunities = | spells_abilities = | known abilities = | special traits = | effects = | special abilities = | items = | xp_value = | gold = | items = | voice_actor = | in game = | in game caption = | creature_code = *FARM.cre (Beregost, Nashkel, Carnival) *FARM3.cre (Nashkel farm) *FARM4.cre (Nashkel farm) *FARMER.cre (Carnival) }} Farmers are found in various areas at the Sword Coast in Baldur's Gate, most often around settlements. Involvement No matter whether they make a living in Beregost or down south in Nashkel, most farmers have the same tales to tell; refer to notable farmers for exceptions from this rule. Some of these tales are even found noteworthy by Gorion's Ward and gain an entry in the journal. A Farmer's Tales *"I've lost ten head of cattle in the last month alone! Gall-derned raiders must be gettin' into rustling I figure."FARMBE.dlg; State 0 *"I swear I saw something moving out back o' my place, so I keep a pyre burning all the time now. As long as that keeps it out of my backyard, I don't care what it was or where it went."FARMBE.dlg; State 1 *"Three o' mah hired hands a run off in the last month! Disappeared right in the middle o' the work day! Ya just can't get good help these days."FARMBE.dlg; State 2 *"Those halfling fools sit not a day's travel from the Firewine Bridge ruins, and never pay it a second glance! Had I a stout blade and time from the farm, I'd sack it for all the treasure it's worth!"FARMBE.dlg; State 4 *"I'll not go near places the dead walk, leastwise not since my uncle was possessed. He came out of a dungeon slavering mad, and the cleric in his group had not the experience to dispel the evil from his mind. It was a prayer to hold him still that freed him, but he'll not go near another ruin."FARMBE.dlg; State 5 *"I'm just a simple farmer, I don't know much."FARMBE.dlg; State 6 *"Don't have time to talk to ye now, I have my cattle to care for back at the farm. Before I go, you just take my advice. I'd watch yerself while traveling the roads. There be bandits in the wilderness who'll take more than just yer gold."FARMBE.dlg; State 8 *"It was but a short ways from here, this tragic event I tell. A score of men lost when their boats swamped. Worst tragedy the fishing community's had in years."FARMBE.dlg; State 3 Notable farmers Cut content The following dialog lines from one specific character's conversation remain unused in all editions of the game; they are assigned to the also unused farmer by the code FARM2.cre (see below). *"I've no time fer ta talk to ye now."FARM2.dlg; State 2 *"I'm just a simple farmer, I don't know much."FARM2.dlg; State 3 *"That blamed fool merchant wants 30 gold fer a simple iron plow! Never in me born days have I heard the like!"FARM2.dlg; State 0 *"The blacksmith is all but closed for lack of ore. Ain't nowhere to get my horses shod."FARM2.dlg; State 1 *"I heard the mines are operating again."FARM2.dlg; State 0 Notes *The following similar creatures exist in the code, but don't appear anywhere in the game: FARM2.cre and FARMBE.cre. Bugs *The original Baldur's Gate's expansion Tales of the Sword Coast introduced a farmer on the werewolf island, Lahl. Apparently, this was done in two steps: as the creature file in use, LAHL.cre, and an unused draft version, FARMWE.cre (read: farmer – werewolf). As a side effect of this process, all farmers in the whole game got their name "Farmer" from the original game without the expansion changed to "Lahl" after installation of Tales of the Sword Coast and for all future complete releases, e.g. The Original Saga. These name changes are reverted in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Gallery Farmer (Nashkel) BG.png|A farmer in Nashkel References Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Bugs Category:Cut content